Another Gift For You
by MyVeryWildImagination
Summary: "I will never love you." Her voice was calm and steely cold. There was whatsoever no sign of emotion in her voice. Just steel. Hephaestus has tried valiantly again and again to win Aphrodite's love, with no avail. Maybe, just maybe will she accept his love this time? R


Another Gift For You

Hephaestus wiped the sweat of his brow as he concentrated on his newest project; another gift for Aphrodite. He didn't really know why he bothered; Aphrodite was always unfaithful to him, no matter how hard he tried to win her heart.

He thought of her luscious, sweet smelling golden hair, her dauntless complexion… and oh… everything wonderful about her.

He was sure this creation would just sit in her jewellery box; as all his other creations that he had forged for days and nights, out of love for Aphrodite. She never thought of that. She only thought of Hephaestus as an ugly crippled blacksmith that wouldn't be able to love.

He remembered those words on his wedding night; the words that had crushed his heart and sent all his hopes of having her to herself away.

_"I will never love you." _Her voice was calm and steely cold. There was whatsoever no sign of emotion in her voice. Just steel.

He loved her, he truly did, but she never loved him back. It was always a one-sided love.

* * *

He studied the finished necklace in his hand, proud of what he had accomplished. He thought; maybe this time she would like it. And say something nice to Hephaestus for once.

The necklace was beautiful, it was. Made out of the finest gold and diamonds, it was forged into little shapes of doves, all twinkling and shimmering in from the heat of the fire. It was surprisingly light, but as Hephaestus was the god of craft, it was quite obvious that he could do that.

_"Even the finest things cannot win the heart of the woman you love",_ he thought bitterly to himself as he busied himself, getting ready to visit Aphrodite in her chambers. He studied himself in the mirror, looking critically at his scars, his bruises, his cuts and his gashes.

_"Damm you, Hera. Why did you have to throw me off Mt. Olympus?" _ He muttered darkly to himself, wiping some soot and grease from his body, as teleported, with a golden flash of light out of his dirty, disgusting workshop.

* * *

When he reached Mt. Olympus, he looked around at where he had landed. He had landed in the throne room. Great. Zeus and Hera were there. Zeus lifted up his head at Hephaestus's arrival, and Hera just frowned darkly at him.

_"Well mother, I think you are a shitty and horrible mother. I don't even know if I will ever forgive you." _He thought, scowling darkly back at Hera.

When he reached Aphrodite's chamber, he saw her and Ares making out on the sofa. His annoyed expression turned to sadness. He couldn't even remember when the last time she held his hand was.

He took a deep breath as he rang the doorbell. Aphrodite immediately rushed there, slamming open the door. Her grin faltered when she saw Hephaestus, but then lit up when she saw the jewellery box in his hand. Ares excused himself, not wanting to be there right then and shot a dark look at Hephaestus.

Oooohhhhhhhh…. Hephaestus, is that for me?" She asked eagerly, looking at the jewellery box with anticipation.

He mumbled a yes and opened it. Aphrodite gasped, never before seeing such a wonderful piece of jewellery. She mumbled thanks as she looked into her husband's eyes. She had never seen the hardships and grief in his eyes; maybe because she had never bothered to look.

Now Aphrodite felt guilty. She knew how badly she was treating Hephaestus by flaunting her love for Ares in front of her face. She knew though, that he had always forgiven her, hoping that one day she would love him as she loved her.

Then, with one swift motion, she grasped his scarred cheek and kissed him. The kiss was full of emotion and love. Hephaestus leaned in, but she pushed him back, with a finger on his lips.

She then closed the door as she smiled at her opened-mouthed husband.

Hephaestus touched his mouth again. Had she really kissed him? Or was it all a dream?

He felt wonderful though, as he had gotten a kiss from the woman he had loved in all his life.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I've always loved Hephaestus and Aphrodite. I know that this can go under Percy Jackson and the Olympians as well, and I might change it later.**

**I hope it was good. I was REALLY rushing it!****  
**


End file.
